Rayman Travels
Rayman Travels Rayman Travels is the 7th rayman game after rayman origins & legends even there is new stuff now Plot Rayman & his friends were yawning & snoring in the bright realm meanwhile below them a group of witches toads ghouls devilbobs & red darktoons couldn't handle the snoring neither could a granny there was a microphone disguised as a rock this time then it became a battle then rayman & his friends retreated & headed to the sacred palace but it was a trap meanwhile at the sacred tree a fleet of enemies went underground searching for the incrediball eggs they found them & all the warships flew to a large one then the robots were ready to invade a land & declare it under the protection of them one of the robots talks to sir globrax leader of rayman's enemies he called out the magician & the red baron teensy & the 6 dark teensies they decided to rule lands one by one & capture the teensies & electoons Regions # The Medieval Mayhem # The Toad Story # The Wonderful Fiesta # The Sea of Serendipity # Olympus Maximus # The Wild East # The Desert # The Anthills # The Amazon # Native America # The Lair of the Rabbids # The skies of Europe # The Land of the Livid Dead Playable Characters (Good Side) * Rayman * Globox * Teen Punk * Goth Teensy * Barbara * Elysia * Teensy Queen * Globteen * Green Teensy * Red Wizard * Teensy Night * Blue Wizard * Murfy Unlockable Characters (Good Side) * Classical Rayman * Classical Globox * Classical Grand Minimus * Classical Goth Teensy * Classical Barbara * Classical Elysia * Classical Teensy Queen * Classical Globteen * Classical Murfy * Sir Raylot * Red Globox * Teensy Ray * Teensy Wizard * Elestia * Selena * Globulk * Rabbiteen * Globeach * Ninja Teensy * Chinese Ray * Rabbiteen's Brother * Amazonia * Aurora * Twila * Ursula * Emma * Tarayzan * Grovebox * Shayman * Teenseer * 2nd Shayman * 2nd Teenseer * Candia * Raylatin * Teenslo * Jellybox * Raymolk * Molkteen * Olympia * Sybillia * Viking Teensy * Harozonia * Red Globteen * Ploglox * Jibberish Ray * Raymoz * Shelton Ray * Globlake * Teensy * Native Ray * Native Teensy * Globchef * French Teensy * Ugulette * Pilgram Ray * India * Pilgram Teensy * Native Globox * Rabbid Ray * Funky Ray * Disco Teensy * Groovy Globox * Flaming Teensy * Egyptian Ray * Egyptian Teensy * Egyptia * Santa Ray * Teensy Elf * Globox Elf * 2nd Santa Ray * 2nd Teensy Elf * Globxmas * Holly * 2nd Holly * Soldier Ray * Soldier Globox * Soldier Teensy * Winter Ray * Winter Globox * Winter Teensy * Greek Ray * Greek Globox * Greek Teensy * Mariachi Ray * Waiter Teensy * Atlantia * Atlantic Teensy Queen * Chickenia * Teensy Shal * Beadia * Chinese Teensy * Jack Ray * Glob Ray * Poison Dart Globox * Dojo Ray * Green Globox * Orange Teensy * Teensy Wizard's Twin * Golden Ray * Golden Globox * Goldia * The Golden Teensy Playable Characters (Bad Side) * The Magician * The Red Baron Teensy * Glombrox * Raymesis * Mr Dark * Dracula Teensy * Glombie * Teensy Raymesis * Raybox * Dark Murfy Unlockable Characters (Bad Side) * Wareray * Wolfbox * Cannibal Teensy * Teensy Clown Exclusives * Splinter Ray (playable on the PS3 Xbox 360 Wii U & PC) * Globcell (playable on the PS4 Xbox 740 PSvita Xbox 360-gamepad version) * Assassin Ray (playable on PSvita 3Ds Wii Nintendo Switch) * Alvania (playable on Xbox 360 PS3 PC PSvita-tv version) * Teensy Tom (playable on 3Ds PS4 Xbox 470 Nintendo Switch) * Ray of Persia (playable on Wii U PS3 Xbox 360 Xbox ireadygo) * Classical Ray of Persia (playable on 3Ds Xbox 1 PS4 Xbox ireadygo) * Ray m Schulz (playable on Wii U PSvita 3Ds PC) * Ray Plumber (playable on Wii Wii U 3Ds Nintendo Switch) * Glob Plumber (playable on Wii Wii U 3Ds Nintendo Switch) * Teensy Seuss (playable on Xbox 360 PS4 Wii Xbox 360-gamepad version) * Glob Wedge (playable on PC Wii PSvita Xbox ireadygo) * Ski Ray (playable on PS4 Wii U Xbox 1 Nintendo Switch) * Ubiray (playable on all Consoles) * Spider Ray (playable on PC Xbox 360 Wii Psvita-tv version) * Gothic Ray (playable on Wii U Xbox 1 PS4 PC) * Super Ray (playable on Xbox 740 PC Wii Nintendo Switch) * Robin Teensy (playable on PSvita 3Ds Xbox 360 Xbox ireadygo) * Wondera (playable on PSvita Xbox 740 Wii U Xbox 360-gampad version) * Batbox (playable on Wii PS4 Xbox 1 PSvita-tv version) * Raycules ( playable on Xbox 1 PSvita 3Ds Nintendo Switch) * Globcheles (playable on PS3 Xbox 360 Wii PC) * Teensy Kubo (playable on Wii U PC PSvita Xbox 360-gamepad version) * Seth Ray (playable on 3Ds Xbox 1 Wii PS4) * Infinite Ray (playable on Wii U PS4 Psvita Xbox 360) * Infinite Globox (playable on Wii U PSvita Xbox 740 Nintendo Switch) * Infinite Teensy (playable on 3Ds PC PSvita Xbox ireadygo) * Glob McBride (playable on Wii U PS3 Xbox 1 PSvita-tv version) * Teensy Gad (playable on Wii Xbox 360 PS3 PC) * Alvalia (playable on Xbox 1 3Ds PS3 Wii) Trivia * this game has the same color as origins * Rayman Globox Barbara & Murfy have the same styles as in rayman adventures * Teen Punk is Known as Grand Minimus * Goth Teensy wears a new outfit * Elysia wears a new outfit * The Teensy Queen resembles olympia because of the clothes * Globteen wears an outfit that matches globox's * Murfy is still playable * the propeller is a new power * the propeller is used to stun enemies * you could use the propeller twice on clothed enemies * murfy can pick up enemies only when they're stunned * enemies can be stunned only when they're disguised as turnips blown by the propeller get their stilts or parachutes destroyed or hit by a turnip * murfy can tickle any enemy in sight * you can free both teensies & electoons * green teensies & red wizards rescued cannot give you lums * lums are collectible only on the good side * you cannot collect lums or rescue teensies & electoons on the bad side * you can only earn skulls in the end of a bad side level * you can play both sides in the game * you can use telepods in the game * mosquitoes can still be ridden on * you can find 9 secret cells in each regular level * 6 secret cells carry electoon cages * 3 more secret cells carry a queen teensy king teensy & jester teensy * in each regular level you can rescue 13 teensies Number of Players * Playstation 3 (8 players) * Xbox 1 (8 players) * Playstation 4 (8 players) * Xbox 360 (8 players) * Playstation vita (4 players) * Xbox ireadygo (4 players) * Playstation Vita TV (9 players) * Xbox 360-Gamepad (9 players) * PC (1 player) * Xbox 740 (8 players) * 3Ds (1 player) * Microsoft Windows (1 player) * Nintendo Switch (4 players) * Wii (8 players) * Wii U (9 players) * Xbox 1 S (8 players) * Playstation VR (8 players) * Playstation eye (8 players) * Playstation move (8 players) Nonplayable Characters (Good Side) * The Bubble Dreamer * Red Wizard * Green Teensy * Teensy knight * Soldier Teensy * Blue Wizard * the nymphs * Anglerfishmen * Egyptian * Native American Teensy * The Magician (globox's species) * Amazonian Teensy * slurping dragon * rock pile people * fish * ssssssam the snake * Clark's species * Monstro only when defeated * Mr Death * General Matthew * Clark * the captain * Kangaroo * Wallaby * Koala * Wombat * Bandicoot * Numbat * Emu * Rhea * The Incrediballs NonPlayable Characters (Bad Side) * Sir Globrax * Dark Nymphs * Witch * Ghoul * Cannibal Teensy * Toad * Skeleton person (classic) * Skeleton person (mariachi) * Troll * Minotaur * Stoneman * Soldier ant * Soldier ant (purple) * Giant soldier ant * Giant stoneman * Giant Toad * Japanese giant salamander * The armored toad * The armored toad's niblings * Chef toady * Baby chef dragon * Baby waiter dragon * Sewer dragon * Livingstone * Hunter * Robot (classic) * Robot (bronze) * Robot (golden) * Robot (purple) * Superbot * Rollerbot * Count Razoff * Samurai (yellow) * Samurai (blue) * Samurai (red) * Samurai (green) * Ogre * General Cyberbeard * Mechaguard * Ninjabots * The serial assassin * Gobbler the blue gelatinous giant slug * Rabbid (classic) * Rabbid (beach robber) * Rabbid (winter) * Rabbid (pumpkin eater) * Bird * Sandman * Desert Giant Platforms * Playstation 3 * Playstation 4 * Xbox 1 * Xbox 360 * Xbox 740 * Xbox 1 S * Wii * Playstation VR * Playstation Eye * Playstation move * Xbox ireadygo * Playstation vita * Nintendo Switch * Playstation vita tv * Xbox 360 gamepad * PC * 3Ds * Microsoft Windows * Wii U * Playstaion Plus * Xbox Live * Nintendo Eshop The Medieval Mayhem The Medieval Mayhem is the 1st region in the game Category:Rayman Category:Ubisoft